Because I want you
by Sirenita
Summary: Quería muchísimo a Wanda, pero a ratos la odiaba. Y ya no podía soportar vivir con aquella contradicción explotándole en el cuerpo cada vez más seguido. ;Femslash;


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre La huésped, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**

**Because I want you**

Ya no podía soportarlo.

En primera instancia era toda la atención que Jamie le daba. Había presenciado el cariño que su hermanito le brindaba a Wanda y se sentía bien por ello, ya que sentía a Wanda como su hermana, su hermana de alma. Pero debía admitir que a veces se sentía desplazada por ella, y que Jamie se olvidaba de su existencia. Todo era Wanda por la siguiente hora; las historias de Wanda, y la extraña mentalidad de Wanda, y la dulzura de Wanda.

Después, fue Jake. De nuevo se sentía temblar como una leona posesiva, lista para saltar a proteger lo que le pertenecía. Se había fijado que en pocas ocasiones (pocas, pero aún así ocurrían) que los ojos de su novio se posaban en Wanda. Y se perdían en su perfil, en sus pestañas rubias, en las delicadas facciones de su rostro. Podía entender que la observara con curiosidad, porque todo el rollo del cuerpo y alma era muy interesante; pero no era con curiosidad. Había algo más, e iba a decir que no sabía lo que era para no pensar en cosas dolorosas. Jake la amaba. Era Jake y Melanie, no Jake y Wanda. Nunca fue ni nunca será Jake y Wanda.

Quería muchísimo a Wanda, pero a ratos la odiaba. Odiaba que fuera tan amable, que su cuerpo tuviera una voz tan dulce que encajaba a la perfección con su modo de hablar tan calmado e inocente. Y por Dios que tenía ganas de abofetearla cuando hacía algún movimiento que levantara su falda revelando más piel de la necesaria. Seguramente Ian no se quejaba, y ciertamente Jake tampoco, a juzgar por las miradas furtivas que le daba cuando creía que ella no lo notaba.

Ya no podía soportar esa contradicción respecto a Wanda. Cada día era más seguido su cambio: del amor al odio en pocos segundos. De abrazarla a golpearla, de reírse de su tierna ignorancia a retarla por ser tan ingenua.

Lo peor de todo, era que ella sabía que no lo hacía a propósito. Había tenido mucho tiempo con el alma de Wanda para afirmar que ella era así, no lo planeaba. De hecho, nunca planeaba nada; y cuando era así, se trataba de temas de vida o muerte, no de cómo su pecho se inflaba después de un partido de fútbol.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo contenida, sin decir nada al respecto? ¿Seis meses, nueve; un año? Había perdido la cuenta.

Pero ya era suficiente, se dijo. ¡No más! ¿Por qué Wanda tenía que ser tan atrayente, tan perfecta para todos?

La buscó por cada cueva, con tanta insistencia que muchos se asustaban de decirle que no se encontraba allí. La encontró, por supuesto. ¿Dónde podría estar? No esperaba que bañándose. Estaba lavando su largo y sedoso cabello rubio. Le sonrió con una gran sonrisa al verla, y le dijo que el agua estaba deliciosa.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecta? –preguntó, estallando por fin. Ella dejó de sonreír, pero la miró con calma. No parecía sorprendida por su repentino ataque de rabia-. Jamie te adora, Ian besa el suelo que pisas, Jake te tiene demasiada estima; todos te quieren. ¡Todos! –sentenció, irritada-. Y sé que no lo haces con intención, pero el mundo parece detenerse cuando hablas o te ríes. Tú tienes ese extraño poder para hacer que hasta el aire que respiras sea especial.

Se lanzó al agua. No le importó mojarse los pantalones y pareció olvidar que estaba usando una blusa blanca que se volvería transparente producto del chapuzón. Sus sentidos y toda su atención estaban puestos en aquella pequeña rubia de tez blanca y grandes ojos azules.

-¡Eres un ángel endemoniado! –se le acercó con prisa-. Jake no dudó en que éste debía ser tu rostro, pero yo… Mírate, Wanda. ¡Mírate! Eres delgada, bajita, pero bien proporcionada. Desearía tener rodillas como las tuyas, y tener curvas. Tienes curvas, Dios mío. ¡Eres un ángel! –se plantó frente a ella y la miró sin vergüenza. De arriba hacia abajo, hasta donde el nivel del agua le permitía contemplarla-. Te odio. Y me odio, porque es mi culpa haber elegido este cuerpo. En cuanto lo vi supe que era para ti, me encantó. Era hermoso, tan hermoso como tú. ¿Por qué eres tan diabólicamente bella? –la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos-. Dime por qué.

Wanda la miraba sin decir nada. Maldita, pensó con renovada rabia. No, no la miraba. Su mirada era mucho más intensa. La observaba, la estudiaba, la analizaba… ¿Por qué incluso en aquel instante se veía tan irresistible? Quería empujarla y dejar que cayera al agua, para ver si seguía tan perfecta.

Pero no lo hizo. Solo empezó a bajar las manos; a sentir lo pequeños que eran sus hombros, lo suaves que eran sus codos, a estudiar lo atractivo que resultaba su cadera y su diminuto ombligo. Y a subir hasta sus pechos. Eran tan redondos, ni grandes ni pequeños. Perfectos. No como los suyos, que eran casi inexistentes. Sus hombros eran enormes, sus codos estaban resecos… Maldita Wanda; maldito cuerpo de Wanda, maldita alma de Wanda.

La besó en un arrebato indescriptible. Era una acumulación de sentimientos, y la verdad no podía distinguir cuáles eran. No mentía, era cierto. Se sentía como una gaseosa cerrada siendo agitada y liberando todo el gas cuando la abrían.

Cuando la lengua de Wanda se encontró con la suya, sintió que nunca iba a poder detener la explosión de amor y odio que profesaba hacia esa criatura de otro mundo.

Melanie ya no podía soportar desear todo el tiempo a Wanda.

* * *

**N/A: Dedicado a **Carla Gray**. Éste es mi primer femslash y lo escribí hace un tiempo (y sí, primera vez mancillando este fandom), recién vengo a traerlo por estos lugares. Díganme lo que piensan; ya saben que sus reviews siempre son necesarios :).**

**Besotes, chau.  
**


End file.
